Exo-olefin terminated polyolefins, such as polyisobutylene (PIB), are useful precursors for the preparation of polymers containing specific functional end groups. Specifically, exo-olefin end groups may be transformed into other specific functional end groups. Polymers containing specific end groups have several useful purposes. For example, PIB-based succinimido amine dispersants are useful as engine lubricants. Thus, there is a need for methods of selectively or exclusively producing exo-olefin terminated polyolefins.